Memory Card
Memory Cards are collectible items found in Far Cry 3. They reveal more about Rook Islands' sordid connections to drug cartels. Memory Cards are mostly found in the safe houses of outposts, and yield $250 for finding one and possibly some lootable item as well. Memory Card Content Barbiturates Formula :Current numbers for barbiturates including phenobarbital, amobarbital, and secobarbital, are not promising. Their usage and sales are declining and we recently had a bad batch that led to the deaths of nearly two dozen vacationing college students in Miami. Our final assessment is that this compound is unprofitable for international distribution. Benzodiazepine Formula :This data was hacked from a German pharmaceutical company. It details the chemicals and equipment necessary to create this sedative. Early tests are highly promising and the addiction rate is through the roof. Potential markets include North America and Western Europe. Cocaine Formula :The kidnapped Columbian manufacturer is now sharing his cartel’s manufacturing techniques. It includes an exceptionally efficient method of growing coca leaves, turning them into paste, and from paste into the base where it is refined into 99% pure cocaine hydrochloride. We recommend immediate production for markets in Brazil, South Africa, North America and Australia. Crack Cocaine Formula :The source for this formula is unknown, but it includes the manufacture of cocaine from the Coco leaf, through to the use of ammonia or baking soda to manufacture it into rock form. This is listed as a non-profitable avenue since the drug is made cheaply on a local level and not distributed internationally like cocaine itself. '' Ecstasy Formula :''We are very excited by the data from our Chinese contact. He oversees the export of a synthesized extract used in making Ecstasy and provided us all the equipment needed to make a wide variety of the drug in tablet form. Initial tests are extremely positive with minimal fatalities. Markets include North America, Europe, Australia and Asia. Failed Drug Patent 1 Formula :The recent acquisition of numerous drug patents that failed FDA or European Medicines Agency standards shows promise. Most of the compounds are highly addictive. We just need to minimize the side effects. One of the compounds is causing test subjects to expel a fecal-like material from their urinary tracts. Further testing continues. Failed Drug Patent 2 Formula :The investment into experimental military drugs continues to be a massive disappointment. All of the items are causing severe mental distress in our test subjects. One entire batch of subjects and three of our own people died when a compound turned out to be a strand of genetically modified Ebola Zaire. We recommend that all remaining materials be incinerated or sold to extremists groups as chemical weapons. Failed Drug Patent 3 Formula :The research into naturally occurring hallucinogenic compounds native to Rook Island may yield the world’s next great super drug. Effects caused by the local flora are exceptional, so exceptional, that our own people are using them recreationally. The only issue is the drug’s lack of addictive properties. We are currently adding nicotine to the compounds. Further tests should yield more positive results. GHB Formula :Data recently purchased from an Ibiza club chemist includes the various formulations for the intoxicant Gamma-Hydroxybutric Acid (GHB). As one of the date rape drugs, this drug’s markets include centers for human trafficking including Eastern Europe, China, Southeast Asia, and India. A batch sent out for field testing in Los Angeles is generating positive feedback from the usual clients. We recommend doubling the street price. Heroin Formula :The data purchased from an Afghan drug lord pertaining to the manufacture of heroin tells us nothing new. It details information on the proper soil and temperatures for growing the poppy itself, to harvesting the opium, to the purification of morphine and its extraction into a heroin base. Again, all information we already have. Further deals for “trade secrets” with this contact should be avoided. Ketamine Formula :The data stolen from a New Delhi black market pharmaceutical company shows some promise. It includes the process to create the club drug Special-K and its variants, as well as the pharmaceutical-grade medicine. Some strange side effects, such as anal bleeding, are occurring, but this shouldn’t prevent us from going live with the product. Primary markets include China and Australia. Khat Formula :The data from our Yemani plantation owner details the 8 years required to grow the chewable leaves of this plant, as well as attempts to naturally intensify its amphetamine-like high. Markets are exclusive to Africa and the Middle East, though market penetration cannot compete with Yemeni manufacturing. Blending this compound with other drugs should be considered to make it more appealing. Krokodil Formula :Our Russian contact remains an asset of dubious value. We now have data on the manufacture of this meth-like substance. It generates extreme, cheap highs but also causes severe tissue damage. Users are known to have muscle and bone exposed from injecting krokodil, forcing the amputation of limbs. Markets are exclusively Eastern European, with the side effects too extreme to consider for worldwide distribution. LSD-25 Formula :The new talent brought in from Cambodia is already proving their worth. They have the proper equipment and techniques to create LSD from starting bases such as ergot and lysergic acid, as well as a method of distributing the LSD tabs by mail. That said, it is considered an unprofitable venture, since the market is relatively small. On the other hand, we will be prepared in the event the drug experiences resurgence in popularity. Marijuana Formula :The data purchased from growers in British Columbia, Canada, details different marijuana plants, tips on indoor and outdoor growth, and methods to cultivate of the leaves on a large scale. These techniques surpass our own and should be implemented immediately. Markets such as Russia, Western Europe, and North America have a nearly bottomless demand for this product. Meth Formula :Our Mexican Organized Crime Unit lieutenant has new data following the raid of a super-lab in Sonora, Mexico. The intel gives precise details on how to mass manufacture Meth, lists disreputable wholesalers of ephedrine and pseudoephedrine, and includes research on the best fillers to maximize profit. Hopefully this compound will recapture some of the markets lost to the product coming out of New Mexico. Mushrooms Formula :Efforts to blackmail a Mexican plantation owner are paying off. We now have detailed files on methods used to grow and preserve a number of hallucinogenic mushrooms. These findings will be put to immediate use for locally grown compounds and should improve the shelf life of our products. Opium Formula :The formula stolen from a Myanmar drug lord includes the poppy's proper growth techniques, the harvesting of the poppy’s milk, and finally, its processing into sun-dried morphine bricks. It shares markets similar to those of heroin and will be highly profitable. Full production should begin immediately. PCP Formula :Research into manufacturing PCP, including the equipment and the chemicals used, is complete. Given the drug’s frequent nasty side effects and the fact that its usage tends to spike and dip, it does not have enough of a market to warrant an international operation. We have to capability to produce this compound, but should focus our resources on other products. Spice Formula :Thanks to an anonymous online informant, we now have data on the synthetic compounds necessary to make Spice, a drug similar to marijuana but with additional side effects like hallucinations, anxiety attacks, interstellar navigation, and dangerously adverse physical reactions. Spice remains legal in the US for the moment. We should corner the market on this product immediately. Trivia * Memory Cards in the game have a variable storage space of 16 GB, 32 GB, and 64 GB. * They are most often found inside of Outpost Safehouses. * The Memory Cards describe drug recipes if read and also mention if they were successful or a failure. *The meth formula references a loss of profits due to a high quality product coming out of New Mexico. This is likely a reference to AMC's TV series Breaking Bad, which centers around an Albuquerque chemistry teacher's entry into meth production. * The "Spice Formula" is an obvious reference to the 'Spice Melange' from Frank Herbert's 'Dune' series. In the series, the spice, is responsible for expanding brain function, extending life, folding space and is highly addictive. There is no program to come off of addiction from the spice, lack of usage will kill you. However, because of the many benefits of the spice and an entire galactic economy based on it, Spice usage has been allowed to flourish as it has been responsible for all known human advancement. Gallery FC3_cutout_sd_16gb_big.png|SD 16GB FC3_cutout_sd_32gb_big.png|SD 32GB FC3_cutout_sd_card.png|SD 16GB FC3_cutout_sd_card2.png|SD 32GB FC3_cutout_sd_card3.png|SD 64GB ru:Карты памяти Category:Far Cry 3 Equipment Category:Collectibles